clash of the anime
by kyd75
Summary: when three for now animes clash how will they react? i didnt describe naruto characters because it is posted under naruto, so anyone reading it should know what naruto looks like


~~~~~clash of the Anime~~~~~

Sora (a brunette character from kingdom hearts carrying key shaped weapon called a Keyblade), Donald,and Goofy (Sora's partners and Disney characters) ran through the woods. it started to seem like with each step another heartless (shadow creatures also from kingdom heart with no heart) dug its way out of the ground. Ignore them Sora whispered so that only Donald and

goofy could hear. it got darker each step and they felt as

if there would never be daylight here. light, Donald spoke

and an orange orb appeared. the light poofed away only a

second later. the dark is too powerful here Sora said don't

bother using up your magic. Sora stopped just in time for a

blade to touch his forehead. what are you Kenshin (a red haired samurai carrying a reverse blade sword) spoke. I am a light Sora replied. proof? heres my proof Sora said

as the Keyblade exploded into his hand with a burst of light

that faded away but not completely. Kenshin lowered his

blade and gestured for them to follow. he led them to a tree

where a secret passageway was showing clearly. he led them

down into a room where other "lights" were. Kenshin

introduced them, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura(who stared at Sora

strangely then stared at Sasuke as if comparing them). so are

you the ones who called us here? yes we all live in this

world now and we all fight the darkness so i figured why not

make an alliance, the darkness did long ago, didn't they?OK

I'm in Sora said. hey hey hey, you cant just be in like that.

you have to prove yourselves. Alright Sora said, what is the

challenge? You have to beat one of us, Naruto said smiling as

he had been the whole time.'kay Sora said, who? pick one,

Kenshin said. um i think i will choose Sakura. OK Sakura said

but you better be good. ha Sora said aloud. whats that

supposed to mean, Sakura said rolling up her sleeves.

nothing,i just don't think i will have a problem beating a

girl, thats all. all i can say is that Sora face was permanently

imprinted in that tree.

chapter 2

3 weeks later

Sora opened his eyes painfully. what happened he asked. an

old man man turned around and replied. you fell into a tank

of acid, i had to completely restructure your face and now

you will always have a smile. How did I manage to fall into acid? Don't you remember, batman dropped you. What the... what are you talking about? The doctor looked up from his papers. Oh my its you. you broke a few bones in your foot. oops i was wrong you broke

some in your arm too. oh wait a second is that a... oh my,

oh my, oh my. turns out you broke stuff... in just about every limb containing bones. Just then a man earing a white coat came in. hello Sora. Who are you Sora asked, more loudly then intended. I'm chris, I'm in the light too. So im in? Anyone who survives Sakura's blow is strong enough to be in our group. Though your friend Donald had to use curaga sixteen times to et your heart started... the doctor gave you a full tablet so you can fight again in a few minutes. How about now Sora exclaimed jumping to his feet. You will have o wait for now to actually fight. The heartless can't come here anyways. Oh I for got to introduce you to David. He is my cousin and great with a sword. Here he comes. Hey a David said as he walked into the room. Hi Sora replied. Ready to fight? Sure, Sora replied(more happily than last time) lets go destroy the dark. They walked up the stairs. The others joined them on the way to the door. They walked outside, it was black. How do we fight if we cant see them, Sora asked. Each time e kill one a little light comes, Kenshin explained. Like this Naruto yelled anxiously throwing several kunie that pierced the bodies of 6 heartless, which shattered into the air. The area lit up a little. Everyone charged into the field the heartless. A blue sword exploded into Chris's hand, as he swung it waves of ice shot out of the tip. At the same moment a red blade exploded into David's hand, as he sliced with it flames shot out of the tip. After about twenty minutes the light made the remaining heartless crawl into the ground.


End file.
